This invention is an improvement on the QUICK MULTIPLE ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR disclosed in Swenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,369 and Swenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,875. In the above-referenced Swenson patents, one or more connection chambers has mounted therein a shaped conductive member projecting into the connection chamber and a threaded surface associated therewith. A coacting clamping member is associated with the connection chamber and each clamping member has a threaded portion which is threadably engageable with the threaded surface of the connection chamber and has a complementary tapered surface which is complementary to the tapered surface on the conductive member. Stranded conductive wires are passed through the hollow clamping member and splayed on the conical or taper-shaped surface of the metal conductor. The relative rotation between the housing member and the clamping member causes the threads to reduce the distance and clamp the bare ends of the splayed wire between the conical surfaces.
A molded plastic first body member has a connection chamber and a threaded wall bounding the connection chamber. A second molded plastic second body member has an externally threaded surface threadably engageable with the threaded wall in the first body member. One of the body members has a central conically shaped element having an axis coaxial with the body member in which it is formed. In a preferred embodiment, the conical member has an electrically conductive surface. The second body member has a throughbore with the throughbore having first and second ends. The first throughbore end is shaped to accommodate two or more wires in parallel, side-by-side relation. The second end of the throughbore has conical walls which are complementary to the conical shape of the conductive central conical element so that the wire ends of the two or more wires, preferably twisted together, are clamped together between the throughbore conical walls and the conductive conical surface when the threadably engaged surfaces are rotated relative to each other to move the central conductive conical shaped element and the conical surfaces towards each other, respectively.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an improved no-crimp electrical connector and method for connecting stranded electrical wires to each other. Lower gauge solid wires may also be connected using the invention.